


Andrà tutto bene

by NAKIA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, OOC, POV Derek, Seconda parte, Song fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAKIA/pseuds/NAKIA
Summary: Seguito di Nessun rimpianto.Derek e Stiles si rincontreranno mai?Dal testo"Andrà tutto bene" ripeto in un sussurro e non ho bisogno neanche di guardarti negli occhi per sapere che nemmeno questa volta credi alle mie parole, non posso darti torto. Dopo tre anni questa frase non ha più significato, ma ogni volta che la pronuncio, in un eco lontano nella mia mente ricordo quando queste stesse parole le rivolgevo ad un altra persona





	Andrà tutto bene

ANDRA' TUTTO BENE

 

POV DEREK…

 

Mi ritrovo per l'ennesima volta ad affrontare qualcosa che nel profondo mi terrorizza. Ancora una volta con una sorella seduta accanto e dentro di me l'angoscia di non essere abbastanza forte per proteggerla.  
Consapevole che, nel momento in cui servirà, io non saprò salvarla, sono rassegnato all'idea che per quanto io ci provi potrò solo fallire. So di non poter nascondere le mie preoccupazioni, non a lei, ma ci provo ugualmente. Lascio che le menzogne escano dalle mie labbra e lo ripeto più volte, forse nella vana illusione di poter convincere qualcuno, te o me stesso non fa differenza.  
"Andrà tutto bene" ripeto in un sussurro e non ho bisogno neanche di guardarti negli occhi per sapere che nemmeno questa volta credi alle mie parole, non posso darti torto. Dopo tre anni questa frase non ha più significato, ma ogni volta che la pronuncio, in un eco lontano nella mia mente ricordo quando queste stesse parole le rivolgevo ad un altra persona. Purtroppo lui ha creduto alle mie parole e quando alla fine niente è andato bene ,perché ho mandato tutto in pezzi, a pagarne lo scotto è stato maggiormente lui. Ancora una volta per colpa mia. 

 

Io e te chi l'avrebbe mai detto   
io che avevo giurato che non avrei fatto   
mai più il mio errore di prendere e via   
buttarmi subito a capofitto   
In un'altra storia impazzire per la gloria   
Io no   
mi spiace ho già dato   
e l'ho pagato   
però sta di fatto che adesso son seduto con te   
in un'auto a dirti all'orecchio che   
Andrà tutto bene   
non può succedere   
niente di male mai a due come noi   
andrà tutto bene chi può dividere   
quello che siamo non può finire mai 

 

Uno crede di cambiare con il tempo ed invece rimane lo stesso. Spaventato, solo, arrabbiato. O almeno, questo vale per me.  
La mia storia non è un segreto. Sofferenza, solitudine ed errori, così tanti da perderne il conto, così gravi da non volerli ricordare. Questo sono io, lo sono stato per così tanto tempo che non ricordavo una vita in cui rabbia e frustrazione non scandissero le ore dei miei giorni. E così, ho sempre cercato di reprimere, nascondere ed ignorare il mio passato. Oggi non posso dare la colpa all’adolescenza come ho fatto in passato, non è colpa della magia e non combatto la solitudine cercando di avere al mio fianco qualcuno solo per averlo, solo per non essere solo. Ho commesso tanti sbagli, troppi, consegnare il mio cuore nelle tue mani è stato solo l’ultimo sbaglio di una lunga lista, quella delle mie colpe, delle mie scelte che hanno finito con il portare sofferenza a chi mi circonda. Sei entrato nella mia vita e come un stupido ti ho promesso che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che saremmo stati felici. Ma non ho pensato alle conseguenze, ancora una volta non mi sono reso conto di quanto io fossi coinvolto e quanto io fossi sbagliato per te. Oggi, tu sei l'errore che non riesco però a rimpiangere completamente. Anche se, oggi, sono costretto a restare lontano da te e questo mi strazia l'anima. Sono in fuga, vittima delle mie stesse scelte, braccato per qualcosa che non ho potuto scegliere.

Chi lo avrebbe detto che tra tutti proprio tu riuscissi a sgretolare ogni muro che mi ero costruito attorno, entrarmi nel cuore smantellando ogni mia difesa e facendomi sentire al sicuro come non mi sono mai sentito in vita mia. Sei diventato il mio compagno, il mio posto nel mondo, l’unico motivo per tornare a sorridere.  
Tra noi eri tu il tipo di persona che avrebbe potuto dire la frase “ te lo avevo detto”, oggi non faccio che ripeterlo a me stesso. Mi sono voluto ingannare da solo, un ingenuo che finisce con il commettere sempre un errore fatale, lo stupido che appena assaporata la felicità diventa cieco e vulnerabile. Mi crogiolavo nella beatitudine del nostro amore, arreso ad un benessere che troppo spesso non credevo di meritare. Certo mi sono dovuto scontrare anche troppo spesso con il tuo sarcasmo pungente. Ricordo che i primi tempi, quando colpivi preciso dove sapevi di far male, io come d'abitudine scattavo, scontroso e ed infastidito fino a quando poi non ne ho capito il senso, il fine. Quello era il tuo modo di correggere il mio atteggiamento sbagliato che da troppi anni mi ero cucito addosso per i sensi di colpa e la vergogna. Ero un uomo di neanche venticinque anni, ma mi comportavo e reagivo come un presuntuoso che ha vissuto troppo e lo ha fatto in modo sbagliato. Tu mi hai restituito la mia identità persa lungo la strada, sempre tu, hai permesso che tornassi a rivedere il mondo con gli occhi della mia età. Io ero il più adulto ma solo tu mi hai fatto crescere e non ti ho mai ringraziato abbastanza per quello che hai fatto, la mia riconoscenza invece è stata quella di deluderti e ferirti. Mi avevi convinto che finalmente sarei potuto essere me stesso ed essere felice, mi sono abbandonato a questo sogno ad occhi aperti ed inevitabile è arrivata la mia punizione.  
Una minaccia che da sempre caccia la mia specie ci è piombata addosso, violenta e brutale. Ha strappato via i pochi resti della mia famiglia lasciando in vita solamente due Hale . Non ha risparmiato di ferire più o meno gravemente anche il resto del branco, ma tu ne hai subito i danni maggiori e solo per salvare me, tu, stupido umano incosciente, a farmi da scudo con il tuo corpo mentre ero a terra. Quando mi sono voltato e ti ho visto riverso al suolo con tutto quel sangue colare dalla ferita alla fronte...Dio, ho creduto di morire all'istante per il terrore, solo il flebile pulsare del tuo cuore mi ha riscosso abbastanza da farmi reagire. Non ho mai provato tanta furia in vita mia, ed avevo davanti agli occhi l'uomo colpevole di averla scatenata. Solo pochi minuti dopo il suo cadavere lasciava le mie mani, il tuo battito a richiamarmi da quell'oscurità violenta, il tuo corpo ferito a serrarmi il cuore in una morsa dolorosa. Ogni secondo trascorso durante il tuo ricovero non ho fatto altro che odiarmi con ogni forza che mi restava. Da quel momento ho cominciato a regredire, qualunque cosa tu fossi stato in grado di migliorare o sanare in me ha cominciato a scomparire, sbriciolarsi con ogni respiro che a fatica riuscivi ad emettere. Ad ogni secondo tornavo ad essere sempre più il vecchio me stesso, duro e guardingo, misantropo e vigliacco, i muri piano piano tornavano ad innalzarsi solo che questa volta non circondavano me, con il dolore nel cuore costruivo il muro che ti avrebbe protetto al tuo risveglio, salvandoti da me.  
Avrei dovuto saperlo, prevedere che la mia serenità non potesse durare molto ed immancabilmente l’orrore è ripiombato nella mia vita. Si è portato via parte della mia famiglia, quel poco che ne rimaneva, ma soprattutto, ha minacciato te. Io sono l’uomo dalle scelte sbagliate e forse ho commesso un errore anche questa volta, ma non potevo essere io quello a metterti in pericolo. Non di nuovo, non con la mia sola presenza. Anche uccidere l'uomo che ti ha ferito non è servito a nulla, alla sua morte un altro avrebbe preso l'incarico di finire il massacro, non sarebbe mai finita, non ci sarebbe mai stata pace soprattutto se io avessi continuato a viverti affianco. Scappare mi è sembrata l’unica soluzione per tenerti più al sicuro, da quel giorno ogni minuto è scandito da rimorsi e rassegnazione, rimpianti e dolore solo la vana speranza di saperti al sicuro mi permette di non impazzire completamente.

Ho imparato a conoscerti bene, non sei solo testardo, in te il senso di fedeltà e d’unione è così radicato che non mi hai dato altra scelta. Ho dovuto spezzare il tuo cuore per salvarti la vita, per darti una possibilità, il prezzo da pagare è stato alto per entrami, due cuori in frantumi in cambio della possibilità di sopravvivere, era la decisione giusta, continuo a ripetermi che deve esserlo.  
Solo non riesco mai a convincermene del tutto.

 

ci sono passato di qua   
tante volte tante volte poi   
mi son scottato   
per poi   
riguardandomi tutto allo specchio dirmi dove avrai   
così sbagliato   
forse non so dire le cose giuste al momento in cui   
andrebbero dette   
o almeno scritte   
così invece di lasciar perdere mi ritrovo qui   
mano nella mano dicendoti   
Andrà tutto bene   
non può succedere   
niente di male mai a due come noi   
andrà tutto bene chi può dividere   
quello che siamo non può finire mai 

 

Ho perso il conto dei giorni, dei mesi, la verità è che non ha importanza lo scorrere del tempo, un solo secondo od un intero anno, il dolore non cambia, è un costante tormento che stride sotto pelle, non da pace e non concede tregua. Dopo la nostra separazione come mai nella vita mi sono ritrovato ad odiare la mia natura di licantropo, la cosa paradossale è che non l’ho fatto perché braccato e minacciato di morte, costretto alla fuga forse per sempre, ma per il Legame. Dio, non avrei mai pensato che potesse essere così intenso, naturalmente separarsi non poteva essere una passeggiata. Ricordo che perfino tu da umano riuscivi a percepirlo per quanto era forte. L’intesa, il richiamo e molte altre sensazioni premevano sui nostri istinti quando eravamo distanti. Se ripenso a quando ci siamo conosciuti, odio essere io a dirlo ma eravamo davvero come cane e gatto, poi è successo, non so ancora come tu ci sia riuscito, ma mi sei entrato nel cuore e non potevo nasconderlo, siamo diventati una coppia ed ogni giorno che passava eravamo semplicemente più uniti del giorno prima, iniziavamo a sentirci come solo tra lupi accade. Tu sei stato in grado di superare anche questo particolare.  
Ci bastava uno sguardo, ci sentivamo anche a centinaia di metri di distanza, ed ancora oggi nonostante i chilometri che ci separano quello stesso Legame graffia i miei sensi per costringermi a tornare da te perché ancora ti sente, perché sa che non sono completo. Tu che saresti il balsamo per ogni inquietudine che scuote il mio penoso stato da quasi tre anni. Non ho mai trovato pace in questo periodo a causa della mia natura, ma ho sempre sperato che con il tempo avrebbe smesso di torturare almeno te. Davvero non meriti di soffrire anche questa pena. Pregavo che mi dimenticassi, confidavo che tu, dopo avermi odiato tanto, potessi ritrovare pace e serenità. Mille e più volte ho sperato che tu trovassi la vera felicità, quella che io non ho potuto darti, la stessa che sento di non meritare. Ho sempre voluto il meglio per la tua vita a costo di soffrirne io in prima persona. Saperti felice anche al fianco di un altro uomo mi andrebbe bene, tu che accettavi chiunque indipendentemente dagli sbagli commessi, che hai sempre fatto posto nella tua vita anche per chi non ne era meritevole, tu che un giorno non avresti più ricordato che un tempo amavi me, meriteresti di avere solo giorni felici nel tuo futuro, l'ho sempre voluto per te, te l'ho sempre augurato anche se faceva un cazzo di male pensare di non poterti restare affianco.

 

però   
certe volte ci penso e ho paura   
di sbagliare ancora tutto quanto   
cos'è che rispetto al passato è cambiato così tanto da   
esser convinto   
sto giro è tutto diverso è che io non finirò   
in un altro massacro   
da uscir piegato 

 

Costantemente braccati, io e mia sorella non abbiamo un attimo di tregua, non possiamo fermarci in nessun posto se non il tempo necessario per riprendere fiato, a niente è servito rintanarci in luoghi sperduti e non facili da raggiungere, ci hanno sempre trovato. Il loro profondo odio per la nostra razza sembra che gli permetta di non desistere di fronte a nulla.  
Un nuovo giorno è arrivato e puntuali loro ci stanno alle costole, sono vicini tanto che il mio udito mi permette di stabilire che siano almeno in dodici, ci stanno accerchiando. Forse nemmeno la fitta giungla questa volta ci potrà salvare non quando alle nostre spalle uno strapiombo arresta la nostra fuga all'improvviso. Entrambi ci affacciamo oltre il ciglio cercando di stabilire se una discesa sia praticabile ma i cacciatori non ce ne danno il tempo. Un paio di proiettili fischiano ad un niente dalla mia testa, un chiaro avvertimento a non muovere un altro passo, Cora al mio fianco ringhia inferocita ed entrambi ci voltiamo pronti a lanciarci in uno scontro frontale che temo non ci farà sopravvivere.  
L'uomo che ci fronteggia ha dipinto sul volto il ghigno del trionfo, la sua postura dichiara apertamente che sa di tenerci in pugno stavolta. Muove altri due passi nella nostra direzione ed un brivido gelido percorre la mia schiena, rabbia e terrore mi attanagliano lo stomaco ed il ringhio che esce dalla mia gola non potrebbe essere più animale.

-Hale, è finita! Oggi, la vostra immonda stirpe vedrà il suo ultimo giorno.- sputa fuori il cacciatore mentre imbraccia il suo fucile di precisione.

Accerchiati, io e Cora ci ritroviamo schiena contro schiena, il nostro sguardo corre veloce sugli individui che quasi in contemporanea caricano le loro armi. Ogni scatto metallico risuona nelle mie orecchie ed ognuno scandisce il mio fallimento. Il loro capo con una risata di sdegno si appresta a prendere la mira, ma quando ormai mi aspetto di sentire il fragore dello sparo il silenzio viene invece interrotto da profondi e feroci ringhi provenienti dal folto della giungla alle spalle dei cacciatori. Il loro frastuono è talmente violento da non permettermi di riuscire a capire da quante creature provengano. In pochi secondi tutto attorno a noi diventa quasi surreale. I cacciatori completamente presi alla sprovvista fanno appena in tempo a voltarci le spalle per vedere chi li sta attaccando, che all'istante vengono investiti da un branco che ormai credevo perso per sempre. Scott si muove veloce e non impiega più di qualche minuto ad atterrare due cacciatori, il suo sguardo corre veloce in cerca dei suoi beta e mi stupisco non poco a scorgere tra le sue fila anche Isaac. Alla nostra destra Cris Argent tiene sotto tiro altri tre assassini con l'aiuto di due cacciatori suoi alleati. A sinistra, un Alpha mai visto dall'aspetto feroce con un suo Beta atterra un altro paio di assassini. Quelli più vicino a noi, sono in quattro con le armi ai loro piedi, hanno la posa rigida e lo sguardo terrorizzato, impiego qualche secondo a capire che la loro immobilità non è dovuta ad una resa ma a non so quale incantesimo che gli impedisce di muoversi. Deve esserci uno stregone ad affiancare il branco, ma dubito che Deaton possa essere capace di questo, lui è un druido e questa è magia, non è il suo campo. Mi guardo intorno cercando di individuare quale sia l'elemento che ancora mi manca quando il cacciatore che guidava il nostro massacro crolla sofferente ad una decina di passi davanti a me. Incapace di reggersi sulle ginocchia si accascia al suolo scosso da quelle che immagino siano scosse elettriche. Dura forse un minuto poi rimane immobile, vivo ma privo di sensi. In quel momento oltre il mio campo visivo qualcosa attira la mia attenzione, dei passi lenti si muovo nella mia direzione e non sono preparato a ciò che sta per succedere.

 

poi mi basta stare un attimo con te che però   
sono sicuro di sapere che so   
Andrà tutto bene   
non può succedere   
niente di male mai a due come noi   
andrà tutto bene chi può dividere   
quello che siamo non può finire mai 

 

Mi sento improvvisamente investito da una sensazione che non provavo da troppo tempo, risale il mio corpo, lenta e tangibile, una carezza dal calore dolce che riaccende ogni mia terminazione nervosa lungo il suo percorso. Mi spiazza per alcuni secondi, io che ho sempre sperato che con lo scorrere del tempo non avrei sentito più niente per trovare una pace insperata, ora al contrario, percepisco con forza pressante quello che in ultimo ci ha unito, direi in modo permanente. Il Legame, ora non mi sta chiamando per costringermi a tornare da te, mi sta dicendo che sei già qui, vicino, davvero molto vicino. Dovrei costringermi a scappare, voltare le spalle e correre nella direzione opposta il più veloce possibile, rispettare la decisione che ho preso per salvarti ormai tre anni fa. Tre anni di fughe senza smettere di pensarti un solo istante, tre anni in cui non ho smesso mai di amarti.  
Nella mente vorticano a folle velocità i pensieri più disparati : corri lontano, non puoi metterlo in pericolo, sarà qui solo per il branco, scappa prima che lui stesso ti percepisca, non puoi farti vedere, allontanati, tienilo al sicuro, non puoi fargli questo…  
Il Legame punge e stuzzica ogni mio istinto, scalda la mia pelle ed urla con forza nella mia mente cercando di costringermi a dargli ascolto, e ci provo davvero, mi sforzo di combatterlo con la poca lucidità che riesco a recuperare, ma, tra i tanti, un pensiero colpisce ripetutamente la mia volontà ed ogni volta che si ripresenta è più chiaro, più convinto, più doloroso

…”ti amo” ...risuona imperioso nella mia testa e nel mio cuore con una forza tale da spezzarmi il respiro.

...Cedo.

Sei vicino, ti sento e mi basta alzare lo sguardo dalle mie mani artigliate, che nemmeno mi ero reso conto di stringere tanto, un solo piccolo gesto e tu sei davanti a me. I tuoi occhi furiosi si immergono nei miei, in un secondo l’aria attorno a noi diventa carica dei sentimenti che provi, Dio se sei furente, non ti ho mai sentito provare tanto odio. Mi stai di fronte, a soli pochi metri, e basta solo questo a ridarmi il respiro. Sei leggermente cambiato in questi anni, non di molto esteticamente, i tuoi capelli sono leggermente più lunghi, il tuo corpo ha più muscoli, ti sei definito con degli allenamenti immagino, ma sei sempre tu, solo ora sembri... più forte e non sei mai stato così adirato. Rimani immobile davanti a me e non riesco nemmeno ad avere il coraggio di abbassare lo sguardo per la vergogna per ciò che ti ho fatto, i tuoi occhi me lo impediscono.  
Avviene tutto in meno di un secondo, riesco solo a pensare che tu sia troppo sconvolto per muovere un passo quando in un lampo ti scagli verso di me. Un istante e il tuo pugno colpisce con violenza il mio volto. Non è il dolore a spiazzarmi ma il gesto che hai compiuto, non avrei mai pensato che ne saresti stato capace, sei perfettamente in te, lo posso vedere, sei lucido ma furente. Torno a guardarti negli occhi ed un secondo colpo mi raggiunge. Poi un terzo all’altezza del petto, quattro, cinque. Sento le ossa delle tue mani scricchiolare per la violenza dei colpi ma tu non ti fermi. Ti stai facendo un gran male ma la troppa rabbia credo non te lo faccia nemmeno sentire. Solo in questo momento realizzo davvero quanto io ti abbia ferito nel profondo, non so cosa possa esserti successo in questi tre anni ma la collera che ti muove mi fa pensare che nonostante il tempo trascorso non hai potuto ne dimenticarmi ne tantomeno perdonarmi. So di non averne il diritto, ma questo non significa che non abbia pensato ogni giorno in questi anni di pregarti per averlo se mai ti avessi rincontrato. Intorno a noi non c'è più nessuno, si sono dileguati tutti, licantropi e cacciatori, sono tornati sui loro passi portandosi dietro gli assassini catturati.  
Per un solo secondo ti arresti intento a riprendere fiato ed in quel momento vedo con chiarezza sul tuo viso mille lacrime che ti inumidiscono il volto. Vedere nei tuoi occhi un intero inferno di dolore quasi mi fa cedere le ginocchia, solo il mio istinto reagisce quando stai per infliggermi l'ennesimo colpo. Afferro le tue braccia saldamente per non permetterti di farti altro male. Ti divincoli mentre ti mordi le labbra per il nervoso, non ti plachi neanche un secondo, insisti nel cercare di liberarti e quasi mi sembra di sentirti ringhiare. Più cerco di trattenerti e con più forza tu provi a liberarti, mi odierai per quello che sto per fare, ma non posso permetterti di rischiare di slogarti una spalla o peggio, fratturarti una mano. Con un solo movimento faccio incrociare le tue braccia portandotele dietro la schiena, i polsi trattenuti dalle mie mani ed il tuo viso così tanto vicino al mio da causarmi un infinito dolore quando il tuo odore mi colpisce prepotentemente per la vicinanza, forse saranno i troppi anni passati o le troppe emozioni violente che provi ma il tuo odore è diverso, riconosco la tua essenza ma qualcosa è cambiato. Ma non ho tempo per rifletterci troppo a lungo. Per pochi secondi i nostri sguardi si intrecciano e davvero non riesco a prevedere cosa potrà succedere. Mi fissi restando immobile ma furente, non per una resa, sei solo consapevole che solo se decido di liberarti potrai tornare a muoverti. Una volta questo dettaglio ti eccitava e mi faceva impazzire, avere questo potere su di te, oggi sono certo che ti fa solo imbestialire. 

Credo di avere il respiro bloccato, voglio parlarti ma non sono sicuro che le parole lasceranno le mie labbra. Non sono nemmeno sicuro che mi permetterai di farlo ma il tuo sguardo mi costringe a provarci.

-Stiles, calmati, finirai con il farti male, so che sei arrabbiato ma…- non mi permetti neanche di finire la frase, come innescato dalle mie parole esplodi con più furia.

-Vaffanculo Derek, calmarmi, non hai un cazzo di diritto di dirmi di calmarmi. Farmi male, da quando ti interessa se mi faccio male o meno? Derek, lasciami!- non ti ho davvero mai visto incazzato, ma merito questa rabbia.

\- Se fossi sicuro che a farsi male fossi solo io, credimi, sarei più che lieto di lasciare che tu mi riempia di botte. Ma finirai per romperti qualcosa se continui con questa ira.- cerco di essere razionale per poterti convincere

-Lasciami Derek, cazzo, ti ho detto di lasciarmi andare!- provi a strattonare la mia presa, tenti un paio di volte di liberarti e sbuffando ricominci ad urlarmi contro.

-Fratturarmi le mani, sai cosa cazzo me ne importa! Avrei volentieri scelto le ossa rotte in cambio di quello che mi è restato! Le ossa sarebbero guarite, avrebbero smesso di farmi male. Tre anni! Più di mille fottuti giorni con un dolore che non ti lascia neanche per un momento, le ossa rotte sono niente! Fanculo Derek, io non lo meritavo questo! Cosa cazzo ho fatto per meritare di essere trattato così?- sbraiti a pochi centimetri dal mio viso cercando di forzare la mia presa intorno a te, i tuoi occhi per la rabbia cominciano a velarsi nuovamente di lacrime e ad ogni secondo che passa mi sento sempre più sprofondare nei sensi di colpa. Io davvero non immaginavo di aver causato tanto dolore. Si, sapevo che ne avresti sofferto ma non credevo fino a questo punto.

-Mi dispiace...- esce in un sospiro dalle mie labbra senza che nemmeno me ne accorga, incapace di rimangiarmelo. So di non meritare perdono ed è solo il mio stato di confusione che ha permesso a quelle parole di uscire.

-Ah, ti dispiace, ma davvero? Ti dispiace, ma allora è tutto sistemato fingiamo che non sia successo niente, ora è tutto risolto giusto? - sibili rabbioso sempre più vicino al mio viso, nel momento in cui il tuo respiro caldo accarezza le mie labbra per la vicinanza quasi mi sento mancare e forse grazie a questo la mia presa si allenta di poco. Solo un istante e la tua furia si rianima. Fai leva con le braccia e sei libero. Libero di colpirmi nuovamente. Il pugno arriva violento contro lo zigomo e lacera la pelle. Vedo il mio sangue sporcare le tue nocche e nel momento in cui lo noti anche tu è come se ti gelassi spaventato dal tuo stesso gesto, o forse solo incredulo di avermi procurato una vera ferita. Tra i due non so chi sia più shockato, tu od io, per un solo istante realizzo che forse non mi odi ciecamente e forse, solo forse, esiste una vaga speranza che tu possa perdonarmi. È solo un istante, immediatamente torno in me ripetendomi per la millesima volta che ho sbagliato, merito il tuo risentimento, merito ogni dolore che vorrai infliggermi, ma non se questo ferirà anche te.

-Stiles, va bene, è tutto ok, solo ti prego, davvero ora calmati, finirai con il ferirti se continui, so di meritarlo ma non per questo devi rimanerne ferito anche tu. Potrai scegliere come ritieni più giusto punirmi od odiarmi o farmela pagare, quello che vuoi ma sai che non posso vederti soffrire, lo hai sempre saputo e se sei qui sai perché ti ho lasciato, perché ho dovuto farlo, e non lo hai accettato o magari mi sbaglio e io non centro nulla ma mi hai salvato ancora una volta anche dopo ciò che ti ho fatto, anche dopo averti abbandonato ma ... sbagliavo, come sempre nella mia vita, ma non avrò mai un rimpianto più straziante, io sono niente senza di te, ma pensavo di salvarti di tenerti al sicuro, non potevo essere la causa della tua morte, sarei impazzito e avrei scelto di togliermi la vita se fosse accaduto. Non potevo, non posso...io... io ti amo, niente potrà cambiare quello che sento. Ti amo, sempre.- Una marea di parole mi scivolano fuori senza che io possa controllarmi, ogni sillaba è la pura verità ma mi sento meschino a dirtelo mentre sei di fronte a me. Hai fissato le nocche della tua mano destra per tutto il tempo in cui ti ho parlato, immobile con lo sguardo chinato ed il cuore a battere all'impazzata.  
L'ultima mia parola viene seguita dal silenzio, solo pochi secondi, a meno di un passo da dove mi trovo lentamente sollevi lo sguardo ed i tuoi occhi sono pieni di panico e terrore, brillanti di lacrime e spalancati. Dalle tue labbra sfugge un lamento strozzato e come se ti mancasse la terra sotto ai piedi crolli in ginocchio senza lasciare il mio sguardo.

-Derek..- il mio nome ha il suono di mille preghiere, una cantilena che prende le redini di ogni cosa io sia e mi spinge ad inginocchiarmi davanti a te, le mani che fremono per sfiorare il tuo viso, le tue spalle, le braccia, il Legame graffia e comanda al mio lupo di prendere il sopravvento, per il bisogno di risanarti, guarire il dolore che stai provando per riparare se stesso, ad ogni tua lacrima il dolore aumenta e so che per te è lo stesso, ma non posso essere io a compiere il primo gesto, non sarebbe equo, non sarebbe corretto. Sta a te la scelta, è giusto che la decisione sia tu a prenderla, ho condizionato anche troppo il tuo futuro e ti ho imposto troppo dolore. In ginocchio davanti a te, resto fermo con le braccia leggermente protese ai lati delle ginocchia, le mani vuote rivolte verso te con la muta preghiera di poterle riempire di nuovo con le tue, così vicino ma potenzialmente ad una distanza enorme da poter coprire. Attendo, terrorizzato ed arreso, aspetto il momento in cui sarai tu a condannare me ad una vita di dolore, rimpianto e solitudine.

Il tempo è diventato irreale, secondi e minuti non appartengono più a questa realtà ed io penso di poter impazzire nell'attesa che tu emetta la sentenza. Ora che sei tanto vicino a me non ho più barriere, il mio autocontrollo vacilla ad od ogni tuo respiro, sento il bisogno pressante di pregarti, di stringerti, di riaverti e sentirti, qualunque cosa possa in un qualche modo pacificare quello che si agita violento nel mio petto.  
I tuoi occhi sono lo specchio del mio stesso dolore ma tu continui a rimanere così immobile. Inflessibile davanti a me sento che combatti una battaglia contraria alla mia, deciso a non mollare, ti costringi con violenza a non cedere terrorizzato dalla possibilità di soffrire ancora e forse ancor di più. Una parte di me non può negare di essere felice di questo, perché significa avere una speranza, seppur lieve, un altra parte invece trema all'idea del potere che potresti nuovamente consegnare nelle mie mani. La possibilità di ferirti nuovamente è dannatamente reale quasi quanto quella di perderti e morirne questa volta. Ma non spetta a me questa decisione, non oggi. Potrei dire una sola parola e semplificarti la lotta, potrei perderti e salvarti, liberarti ancora dalla mia presenza, ma sono un codardo e ti rivoglio, sono un egoista che non vuole vivere senza di te, non quando sei di nuovo così vicino. Ti rivoglio e scelgo di tacere.

Amore... questa è una decisione che dovrai prendere tu, ma ti prometto che qualunque sia io la rispetterò.

-... Derek...- esce nuovamente dalle tue labbra in un sospiro che decreta la tua resa. Come al rallentatore il tuo busto si muove verso di me ed in un attimo sei tra le mie braccia che non esitano a stringerti. Le labbra si scontrano decise sulle mie riversando ogni sentimento con violenza così che io lo possa vivere a mia volta. Il salato delle tue tante lacrime si impossessa dei miei sensi solo per un secondo, subito dopo a dominare è il tuo sapore che per troppo tempo mi è mancato. Le tue mani salgono a circondarmi la nuca intrecciando le tue meravigliose dita tra i capelli, si serrano tirandomi contro le tue labbra che mangiano ogni nostro respiro, mi trattieni con impeto cercando di ritrovare le vecchie sensazioni, spaventato di poterne sentire di nuove ed avverse. Nemmeno per un secondo sciogli la tua presa, forse credi che ci sia la possibilità che io possa ritrarmi, voltarmi ed uscire nuovamente dalla tua vita. La sola verità è che sono ancora terrorizzato dalla possibilità di perderti per una mia colpa o per qualunque altro motivo ma... non ne avrei mai più la forza, non oggi. Non quando il battito sfrenato del tuo cuore invade i miei pensieri, non quando il tuo sapore si impossessa dei miei sensi e soprattutto non quando il Legame che ci unisce riprende il suo calore e mi avvolge, scorre rapido lungo il mio corpo facendomi sentire una sensazione dimenticata nel tempo. Impetuoso e più vivo che mai mi sta dicendo che sono nuovamente a casa, sono al sicuro e sono dove dovrei essere. Legato a te, qualunque cosa intorno non ha più importanza. Solo ora sento di essere vivo.

 

 

++++++++++++

 

 

Mi sveglio sentendo contro il corpo il tuo calore rassicurante, sei ancora addormentato, i battiti del cuore hanno una cadenza regolare, il tuo sonno è rilassato e rilassante, il tiepido respiro dalle tue labbra carezza il mio petto che ogni notte dal mio ritorno ti fa da cuscino. Mi sento in pace come forse mai lo sono stato in vita mia.  
Qualche mese è passato dal mio rientro a Beacon Hills ma spesso ancora resto basito se mi fermo a pensare a cosa tu sia stato in grado di ottenere e tutto in gran parte per riavermi nella tua vita. Per ridare ad entrambi una vita degna di essere vissuta. Dopo la chiamata di Cora, che ti telefonò a mia insaputa pregandoti di venirci ad aiutare, hai accelerato non poco i tuoi piani. Già da mesi avevi stretto i contatti con le persone giuste, il tuo obbiettivo era ben definito nella tua mente ed il resto del branco ovviamente ti appoggiava, l'allarme di Cora diede il via definitivo. Quattro giorni dopo ero salvo ed ancora non sapevo in che modo fosse possibile. Ma la spiegazione arrivò solo dopo un lungo bacio che mi riportò in in questo mondo.   
Poi fu il momento delle spiegazioni e quella tua rivelazione mi colpì talmente che ti ci vollero diversi minuti per scuotermi e farmi tornare alla realtà.  
Che tu fossi speciale in più di un senso l'ho sempre saputo ma ammetto che riuscire ad immaginare che fossi in grado di creare una alleanza con cinque famiglie di cacciatori ed altri sei branchi formando così una lega pronta a difendere un territorio che va ben oltre la California, beh che dire? Non è una cosa che in molti potrebbero ottenere. Essere poi nominato portavoce e collegamento principale da Alpha e capostipiti di famiglie orgogliosi e ligi ai propri codici e morale è semplicemente impressionante.

Questa alleanza in molti casi ha reso liberi e salvato decine di persone, umani e creature tra le più disparate, fermato indegni massacri, protetto delle intere città vicino a Beacon Hills. Ha permesso di garantire il mio ritorno senza temere un nuovo attacco da quei fanatici perché non sarebbero così folli da sfidare una tale forza pronta a piombare loro sulla testa. Vedere sette Alpha e sei cacciatori restare in silenzio puntando gli sguardi verso di te ascoltando ogni tua singola parola, dandoti il credito che meriti, mi rende così orgoglioso dell'uomo che sei diventato e incapace di credere che io ti basti, sorpreso che tu mi abbia scelto nonostante i miei mille difetti. Tu che divorato dal dolore hai rinunciato alla tua umanità per avere la forza di riavermi. Ed il tuo sacrificio al Nemeton ha permesso ciò che sei ora, non uno stregone ma non più umano, potente ma equilibrato, mutato, ma ancora te stesso.  
Questo era quello che molti mesi prima avevo percepito, ma che ovviamente non potevo comprendere. E lo vedo in questo momento, mentre lenti i tuoi occhi si aprono e solo per un secondo si tingono di viola prima di tornare al loro colore ambrato, mentre mi sorridi e vieni a prenderti il mio bacio.  
Inizia un nuovo giorno della nostra vita insieme e non potrebbe cominciare meglio mentre sorridi contro le mie labbra.

 

Andrà tutto bene 

Me lo ripeti con voce calma mentre ti stingo ancora tra le braccia, finalmente.

Non può succedere niente di male mai a due come noi

Ora ne sono convinto, tu hai cancellato ogni dubbio salvandomi ancora una volta.

Andrà tutto bene e non riesco a credere di averne dubitato.

Andrà tutto bene chi può dividere quello che siamo non può finire mai 

Nuovamente uniti come è giusto che sia, il nostro Legame più saldo che mai, il nostro amore più forte di sempre e grazie a te sarà per sempre.

 

 

Note autrice:(pubblicate in origine in efp)

Non so bene cosa dirvi arrivata a questo punto, probabilmente il fatto che io abbia scelto in fine di trasformare Stiles in qualcosa, e no, non ha una vera e propria definizione semplicemente non è più umano ed ha qualche potere, ma ho scelto di proposito di non definirlo appieno, beh probabilmente non incontrerà i favori di tutti ma ho la fissa di Stiles con gli occhi viola da sempre e mi è sembrato il pretesto giusto per inserirlo. Fino ad ora ho letto solo un altro racconto con questa particolarità ( non ricordo il titolo) ma io la adoro. La creazione della LEGA tra cacciatori e licantropi voluta da Stiles che ha permesso di garantire la pace a BH è in vaga parte ispirata alla gilda raccontata da Glitch_ nella sua meravigliosa fanfiction Broken Boys (LEGGETELA)

direi che non ho altro da aggiungere. Come sempre ogni commento è gradito, correzioni o consigli sono ben accetti.

 

 

p.s. Anche se pubblicata da tempo controllo e rispondo alle recensioni volentieri.


End file.
